Amor prohibido
by Miyasa
Summary: El tiempo de Helga se detuvo antes que pudiera cumplir su destino, pero si ni siquiera la muerte pudo separarla de Arnold mucho menos lo harían los lazos que ahora los unían.


**UN AMOR PROHIBIDO.**

**El tiempo de Helga se detuvo antes que pudiera cumplir su destino, pero si ni siquiera la muerte pudo separarla de Arnold mucho menos lo harían los lazos que ahora los unían.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene contenido explicito, incesto y diferencia de edad entre los personajes. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****No poseo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: A mi beta, a las personas que le dieron el visto bueno a la historia y a ****jebypinkartsy que me dio autorización para ocupar una de sus creaciones para la portada.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_—__Hola. Lindo moño._

_—__¿Qué?_

_—__Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa._

_—__¿Con quién hablas, Shortman?_

_La voz de su abuelo lo detuvo justo en la puerta._

_—__Con la niña que está… —la chica a la que le habló había desaparecido—. Había una niña vestida de rosa —dijo a su abuelo._

_—__Arnold, aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo._

Pero sí lo había estado, o por lo menos su espíritu. Era Helga G. Pataki. La niña que había muerto atropellada por un automóvil que no respetó la luz roja a solo una calle de llegar a su destino.

Esa no fue la única vez que vio al fantasma de Helga; ella siguió apareciendo a su alrededor y haciéndole distintas travesuras hasta el día de su décimo cumpleaños.

—Quiero estar solo, Helga —le repitió lo mismo que le había dicho a Gerald cuando apareció con la pandilla para invitarlo a Dinolandia.

—Pero hoy es día de mitad de precio, tacaño. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿El día de cabezas de balón gratis?

—No estoy de humor —respondió decaído—. Además, nada te impide ir con ellos. Ni siquiera tienes que pagar —intentó razonar amablemente.

Hace mucho tiempo habían descubierto que Helga era libre de moverse por cualquier parte a su antojo y sin ningún tipo de limitación o restricción.

—No es divertido si no tengo de quién burlarme. ¡Vamos, Arnoldo!

—Lo siento, Helga. Esta vez no.

—Aquí vamos otra vez —dijo lo primero más para sí misma que para el chico—. Te digo esto cada año —Helga posó las manos en su cintura—. Quedarte aquí no hará que tus padres regresen milagrosamente.

—¿Qué sabes tú de todas formas? Solo estas aquí flotando.

Helga se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, por lo menos hago algo más que estar sentado lamentándome por cosas que no pasarán. Deja de ser un llorón y vamos con tus amigos.

Solo quería estar solo. ¿Por qué no podía entender eso? Sus abuelos, Gerald e incluso los huéspedes lo entendían. ¿Por qué ella no? Cada aniversario desde que comenzó a hacerse mayor les pedía a todos tener privacidad, pero Helga nunca lo entendía; ella siempre tenía que estar ahí irritándolo. Sin embargo, este año era diferente porque el reloj comenzó la cuenta regresiva para que se cumplieran diez años de la desaparición de sus padres.

—Solo vete…

—No.

—Helga… —dijo con voz firme, severa y ligeramente amenazadora.

—Cabeza de balón… —la chica imitó en tono de broma el mismo tono con la intención de hacerlo reír, pero esta vez Arnold estaba lo suficientemente furioso para no captar su tono levemente jocoso.

—¡No! He soportado por muchos años tu presencia y todas tus payasadas, pero ahora se acabó. Creo que ha llegado el momento que te vayas al más allá o qué sé yo.

—Pero…

—¡No hay peros, Helga! En todo este tiempo ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de decirme por qué, entre todas las personas del mundo, me has elegido a mí para acosarme —El pinchazo de la culpa le atravesó el pecho al ver el rostro triste de la niña que aún lucía de la misma manera que lo había hecho el día de su muerte, pero se sentía tan agobiado al recordar que para el décimo aniversario se daría la orden de cesar la búsqueda y con eso la última esperanza de que sus padres regresaran.

—Lo siento… —susurró la niña—. Yo no lo sé… Supongo, supongo que solo quería que te sintieras mejor.

—Vaya manera de hacerlo —replicó con amarga ironía—. Será mejor que dejes tus tonterías de lado y te marches de una vez por todas.

Escuchó el suave jadeo de la niña antes de que desvaneciera en el aire cumpliendo finalmente su deseo.

Arnold, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, pudo estar completamente solo, aunque al llegar el atardecer tuvo que reconocer que no era lo que esperaba. Fue dolorosamente vacío. Es más, lo único que logró al estar solo, tal y como había pedido, fue llenarse de congoja por sus padres desaparecidos al punto que tomó la decisión de rendirse completamente en su espera. No habían encontrado ninguna pista en nueve años. ¿Por qué encontrarían una ahora?

Arnold sabía que debía buscar a Helga para disculparse con ella y por eso fue a buscarla a la azotea, que era el lugar (como le había confesado en una ocasión) que más le gustaba de la casa, pero ella no estaba ahí y eso solo podía significar que había ido a los muelles (como lo hacía cuando tenían una pelea).

El preadolescente bajó a su habitación, y al mirar su tablero lleno con los recuerdos de sus padres, decidió que era hora de guardar todo eso al lugar que pertenecía, para preocupación de su abuelo, quien lo siguió hasta el ático con la esperanza que reconsiderara las cosas, e inesperadamente lo hizo cuando el diario de su padre cayó desde el mueble que estaba a punto de ser el receptor de todos sus más preciados recuerdos.

Gracias a ese diario y al posterior encuentro del mapa oculto entre las últimas hojas, Arnold recuperó su eterno optimismo y con ello la esperanza de reencontrarse con sus padres desaparecidos. Ahora, solo tenía que contarle todo ese descubrimiento a su amiga Helga, pero ella no apareció ese día ni el siguiente y solo la mañana del tercer día apareció con su sonrisa habitual para pasar juntos su décimo cumpleaños.

Arnold se disculpó por sus crueles palabras y le dijo que realmente le encantaba tenerla a su lado, aunque también no pudo evitar decirle que le preocupaba no saber por qué ella estaba en ese lugar y que no podían seguir dejando de lado ese tema. Le prometió que la ayudaría y también le dijo que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera mientras estaban en eso.

La excéntrica, pero adorable, familia de Arnold (como a Helga le gustaba llamarlos) y sus amigos le organizaron una gran fiesta de cumpleaños al chico. Helga sabía de los planes así que lo distrajo lo suficiente para que todo fuera una gran sorpresa.

Arnold disfrutó mucho de la fiesta que duró hasta casi la medianoche, y luego de despedirse de todos sus amigos, sus abuelos lo arroparon para desearle las buenas noches.

Arnold estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la voz de Helga lo sacó de su letargo.

—¿Sabes, Arnold? —Antes de que el chico respondiera, ella lo hizo—. Si no hubiera muerto, ellos también serían mis amigos.

Arnold se sentó sobre la cama y miró a la chica que lucía como si tuvieran la misma edad, vestida de blanco (a veces tomaba esa forma y ninguno de los dos pudo encontrar una explicación al igual que con muchas otras). Estaba sentada con las piernas colgando a través de la ventana en la que él subía hasta la azotea con la luna de fondo.

—Helga… —dijo triste viendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—, lo siento.

—Oye, no estoy diciendo esto para que te sientas culpable —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el rostro—. Es solo que estaba pensando en por qué sigo aquí.

El preadolescente rubio no le podía dar una respuesta porque, aunque le hubiese gustado, no tenía ninguna. Ningún libro en la biblioteca les pudo dar una explicación del por qué ella había aparecido frente a él en primer lugar.

—¿Por qué no vas a dormir? —le ofreció Arnold, aunque sabía que ella no lo hacía—. Te prometo que mañana podemos intentar ir a la biblioteca del centro y averiguar todo el fin de semana si es necesario.

—¿Sabes, Arnold? Tus ojos son estanques verdes en los que quiero bañarme… —dijo repentinamente para luego agregar:

—Yo escribí ese libro rosa.

A Arnold sintió como su garganta se apretaba y tuvo que tragarse la pena antes de responderle.

—Lo sé, Helga —asintió el preadolescente mirando las sábanas que tenía empuñadas entre sus manos—. Reconocí la letra.

—También fui la que te ayudó a encontrar a la hija del señor Hyungh.

—Lo sé. Solo tú podías ser mi ángel de Navidad —le ofreció una suave sonrisa.

—Lo… que te dije en Industrias Futuro es verdad —siguió diciendo con voz temblorosa.

—También lo sé, Helga, y desearía poder hacer algo, pero…

Arnold en realidad quería responderle sinceramente, pero no podía olvidar la advertencia que le había hecho Madame Blanch. No podía corresponder los sentimientos de un fantasma ya que lo único que lograría es darle una eternidad de sufrimiento al espíritu y no quería eso para Helga. Ella le importaba más de lo que podía demostrarle.

—Lo sé. Estoy muerta y eso no se puede cambiar… —susurró la niña, mirando la luna llena—. Oye, Arnold.

—¿Sí?

—Si un día desaparezco... ¿me prometes que no me olvidarás?

—Te lo prometo.

A pesar de las palabras anteriores sobre ayudarla, Arnold deseaba que ella estuviera por siempre a su lado.

—Gracias.

* * *

—Gerald, estoy preocupado. Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que vi a Helga.

—¿Helga? ¿Tu amiga imaginaria?

—No es imaginaria. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

—Mira, viejo. Hemos tenido la misma conversación los últimos tres años y te repito lo mismo que siempre te digo: la única Helga Pataki que alguna vez existió ya se la comieron los gusanos.

—Gerald…

—¿Qué? Es verdad y lo sabes. Esa niña está muerta, tal como te he dicho desde la primera vez que me contaste esta locura —Gerald negó repetidamente antes de poner su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo—. Entiendo que ver su cuerpo cuando pasabas con tu abuelo pudo ser traumatizante, pero ya debiste haberlo superado o por lo menos aceptar en ver nuevamente a la doctora Bliss.

Arnold quitó la mano del chico.

—Gerald, ya te había dicho que la primera vez que la vi, ella estaba fuera del preescolar y no bajo las ruedas del automóvil que la mató.

—De acuerdo —El niño moreno sabía que no sacaba nada insistiendo, así que decidió seguirle el juego tal y como siempre lo hacía—. Entonces, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

—Para mi cumpleaños.

Arnold le contó a Gerald parte de la conversación que había tenido con ella ese día. Solo omitiendo las partes de que estaba enamorada de él.

—Está más que claro, hombre. Ella te dijo que no quería que la olvidaras porque se estaba despidiendo de ti ese día. No le veo el misterio.

—No lo entiendes, Gerald. Después de que me pidiera que no la olvidara, también le pedí que me hiciera una promesa.

_—__Si algún día te tienes que marchar… ¿me prometes que no te irás sin despedirte? —preguntó Arnold, sintiendo el miedo en la garganta al ser consciente que la presencia de ella no podía ser para siempre._

_—__Por supuesto que te lo diré, y si no puedo, haré lo imposible para poder despedirme —le dijo decidida. _

_Arnold creyó completamente en sus palabras y por primera vez tuvo sueños reconfortantes, no solo con sus padres, sino también con Helga vestida de novia._

—Bueno, ella puede estar haciéndote una broma —declaró Gerald, trayendo de vuelta a Arnold de sus recuerdos—. ¿No fuiste tú que me dijiste lo mucho que le gustaba hacerte jugarretas?

—Sí, pero no creo que este sea el caso.

—Viejo, creo que no puedo seguir fingiendo —declaró de un momento a otro Gerald.

—¿Hum? —Arnold inclinó la cabeza—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Realmente no creo que haya ninguna Helga —dijo por fin—. Mira, todos estos años te he seguido el juego porque creí que era algo inofensivo, pero ahora estas todo nervioso porque "supuestamente" tu amiga imaginaria no se ha aparecido desde tu cumpleaños. ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que nunca existió?

Helga ya le había dicho a Arnold que Gerald no creía sobre su existencia y Arnold siempre le había respondido que era imposible porque su mejor amigo sabía que no era un mentiroso. Esa fue una de las tantas discusiones que tuvieron, pero ahora podía ver que Helga siempre tuvo la razón, aunque ella nunca le guardó rencor por no creerle.

—¿Qué necesitas para creer que ella existe? —preguntó decidido.

Gerald negó nuevamente ante la terquedad de Arnold, pero si esto era necesario para que de una vez por todas comprobara que no existía tal Helga, le respondería.

—Sería bueno que ella se mostrara.

—Ya te dije que está desaparecida. No puedo hacer eso.

—Entonces pruebas. Dame pruebas convincentes y te creeré.

Arnold llevó a Gerald a su casa para mostrarle el diario rosa y la carta de advertencia que recibió sobre Ruth en San Valentín.

—Bien, es la misma persona. ¿Cómo prueba esto que tu fantasma lo hizo?

Arnold le pidió que recordara que habían comparado la caligrafía del libro con cada una de las letras del anuario escolar. No descartaron absolutamente a ninguna chica y nada, pero Gerald insistió que podía ser una admiradora de otra escuela y que no era suficiente.

—Bien, y ¿qué me dices del adivinador de boda de origami que Rhonda fabricó?

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Ella predijo que me casaría con una chica llamada Helga ciento diez veces y lo más extraño es que sabes bien que no hay ninguna chica llamada Helga en la escuela.

—¿Crees que te casarás con tu amiga imaginaria?

Arnold se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Amigo, creo que estás loco y es hora de que dejes de lado esa obsesión.

A pesar de las palabras de su amigo, Arnold continuó intentando mostrarle pruebas, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente concluyente para Gerald.

—¿Qué me dices de la vez que Olga Pataki vino a dar clases de reemplazo y dijo que pudo ver a Helga sentada junto a mí?

—Mmm, mmm, mmm —Gerald negó repetidamente—. Arnold, creo que debes detenerte. Esto no te está haciendo ningún bien —pidió el chico moreno—. Además, debí haberte dicho desde un principio que solo una fotografía sería prueba más que suficiente, pero si hubieses tenido una ya me la hubieras mostrado, ¿no?

—¿Fotografía? —Arnold se golpeó con la palma de la mano la frente al no haber recordado eso desde un principio.

La noche de su cumpleaños recibió una nueva cámara y le pidió a Helga posar junto a él. Había llevado a revelarlas hace unos días y aún tenía guardada las fotografías en su mochila. Volteó las cosas sobre su cama hasta dar con el sobre color marrón, y ante la mirada de Gerald buscó entre cada una de las imágenes.

—Mira. Esta es Helga.

Gerald miró el papel entre las manos del chico, pero no logró ver nada más que a Arnold sonriendo a la cámara.

—Lo siento, viejo. Aquí solo estas tú.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Los meses pasaron lentos para Arnold porque por más que llamó a Helga, ella nunca volvió a aparecer en ninguno de los lugares que solían frecuentar juntos. Las vacaciones llegaron tan rápido como se fueron y apenas se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en sexto grado.

A pesar de tener el diario y el mapa de su padre, no le sirvió de mucho. Gerald intentaba animarlo en lo posible, pero con la desaparición de Helga y la fecha límite para que aparecieran sus padres, Arnold estaba cada día más deprimido.

Ese día el preadolescente había rechazado ir a jugar con sus amigos para poder llegar pronto a casa, cuando a lo lejos vio un automóvil desconocido detenido a las afueras de la casa de huéspedes.

—Abuelo, Abuela, ¡ya llegué!

—¿Chaparrito? ¡Ven a la sala, tenemos grandes noticias qué darte!

Cuando entró en la sala había dos personas que esperaban ansiosas su entrada.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Ambos adultos se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron al encuentro con el niño. Tanto Miles como Stella se arrodillaron para abrazar a su hijo mayor.

—Te extrañamos tanto, cariño.

—¡Mira lo grande que estás! —exclamó con dicha Miles.

Arnold miró pasmado a sus padres, sin poder creer que ellos habían regresado, pero los adultos asustados confundieron su silencio y pronto rogaron por su perdón.

—Arnold, por favor, discúlpanos por haberte dejado y tardar tanto tiempo en regresar.

El chico comenzó a llorar de felicidad correspondiendo con fuerza el abrazo de sus padres perdidos.

—¿Esto es un sueño?

—No es un sueño, Arnold —respondió Stella con una sonrisa llorosa.

—Estamos de vuelta, hijo, y no nos iremos nunca más —agregó Miles, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando nuevamente a toda su familia, o casi.

El hombre miró a la mujer quien asintió lentamente.

—Arnold, hijo mío, hay alguien a quien queremos que conozcas…

—¿Eduardo? —preguntó Arnold.

Un hombre de rasgos latinos, de cabello castaño y bigote entró a la sala.

—Hola, Arnold. Soy Eduardo —se presentó.

Arnold le ofreció la mano, pero el hombre las tenía ocupadas, así que, para poder estrechar su mano, le pasó su carga a Stella.

—Un gusto conocerte, Arnold. Pero no soy la única persona que tus padres esperan que conozcas.

Arnold sonrió entusiasmado esperando ver entrar a algún otro desconocido, pensando que quizás era otra persona que había ayudado en la búsqueda de sus padres.

—Oye, Arnold.

El preadolescente giró para mirar a su madre que se había sentado y con la mano le pedía que se acercara. Ella había destapado el bulto que anteriormente estaba en las manos del hombre latino.

—Queremos que conozcas a Helga Shortman, tu hermanita.

_**"****Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper"**_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N.A : ¡Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta acá! Sé que no esperaban una historia nueva, pero bueno... Solo quería decirles que lo más probable que durante esta semana este actualizando varias cositas y que pronto nos volveremos a leer.**

**Recuerden que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. **

**Bye~Bye**


End file.
